1. Field
The following description relates to a matching circuit for reducing reflections due to an impedance difference between an input end and an output end, and a radio frequency (RF) integrated device using the matching circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In situations in which different radio frequency (RF) devices are connected to an input end and an output end of a duplexer or a multiplexer to which an RF is applied, a signal or power may be reflected due to an impedance difference between the two different connection ends. As a result, transmission efficiency may be decreased. In general, the impedance difference between two different connection ends may be compensated for by a matching circuit. For example, the impedance difference between two different connection ends in a conventional bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR) duplexer has been compensated for by using a ¼ wave length transmission line.